Wind and Water
by Chungdoo
Summary: Aang and Katara finally express their feelings for each other and engage in a passion filled night. Warning Lemon one-shot


Wind and Water

Wind and Water

By Chungdoo

Aang stared out to the moon and sighed, it was a full moon, which in turn meant that he could not sleep. It had always been that way even when he was in the Air temple all those years ago he could never sleep on a full moon. He never knew why but he accepted it. As he began thinking on his life he found that his thoughts kept coming back to Katara.

"She's so beautiful!" Aang practically shouted, thinking about the water bending beauty.

It had been four years since the defeat of the fire lord and the gang had agreed to camp out for old time sake. Aang was now 18 and Katara was 20. And even though Aang had not seen Katara for almost a year the two kept in communication often.

While Aang was thinking about Katara, he did not notice that the focus of his thoughts had walked up right behind him and slowly sat down right beside him. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Aang almost jumped 100 feet into the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Katara's beautiful blue eyes looking into his, searching to see if anything was the matter.

"Are you ok Aang?"

" Yeah, I just can't sleep."

"Me either, too much on my mind. What have you been thinking about?"

" Nothing in particular," Aang lied through his teeth.

"You're a terrible liar Aang." Katara responded

Aang silently cursed the fact that Katara could read him so well.

Aang took both of Katara's hands in his and stared into her deep blue eyes that he loved so much, he took a deep breath and said the four words he had wanted to say to her since the day they took him out of the ice burg.

"Katara I love you."

Aang immediately turned his head as if in shame, or that he had somehow insulted her by telling her his feelings. He was shocked when Katara cupped her hand around his chin and pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. When they pulled back Aang was shocked.

"Wow" he said.

As Katara smiled Aang felt a sudden desire. He pulled Katara into another kiss, this time slowly running his tongue across her lips, asking permission to enter. He felt a rush of passion and desire when Katara moaned into his mouth as she opened his mouth and let his tongue slip inside.

The two ran their tongues over each other's mouth, taking in the sensations that each second brought with them. Aang slowly brought his hand up and started to take off her dress, he was not sure what made him do it, it was like a strange creature was taking over his hands, but he was not complaining. But his mind completely shut off when the dress Katara was wearing came off, revealing that she had absolutely nothing on underneath. Aang pulled back from the kiss and observed his love.

"Katara…your….beautiful!!"

Katara responded by pulling him into another kiss, Aang could feel her fingers work through the buttons on his clothes, attempting to undress him like he did her. While Katara was working on his clothes Aang used his hands and roamed along her body. Once he reached her breasts he ran his finger over her now hard nipple. He paused again when he heard her moan passionately in his mouth

Aang moaned himself when he felt Katara's warm hands surround his rock hard member. Somehow she had finished undressing him without him knowing. Slowly he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to her right breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and slowly and carefully began nibbling on it. Each moan made by the two served as a stimulation for the other to continue what they were doing.

Soon Aang moved from her breasts down to her opening, breaking the contact of Katara's hand and his member, he gazed lovingly at her sex. Slowly he inserted his index finger into one of the folds, feeling more enthusiasm as she moaned in pure ecstasy. After exploring around Aang finger found a now wet opening in the middle. He slowly brought his hand back out of Katara and slowly put the finger into his mouth, the taste was intoxicating. Instead of lowering his finger back inside her, he brought his head down to her flower and ran his tongue inside, gathering up all the juices he could, enjoying the delicacy that was Katara. After a few seconds of probing her with his tongue he found a small hard nodule up in the folds.

"Ahhh" Katara moaned and wrapped her legs around his head, pressing his face and tongue deeper inside her.

Aang took the small organ inside his mouth and continued to stroke it with his tongue. After a few seconds he felt the muscles of the nodule tighten and then more juices exploded and Katara arched her back and screamed in pleasure. After taking all of her juices he could Aang released the organ and moved to allow Katara to recover.

Aang moaned when he realized that Katara had taken his member in her mouth and began stroking it with her tongue. Aang felt like he was in heaven. The girl he loved was causing him this great pleasure, after he had given her pleasure as well.

Aang was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Katara suck lightly on his member, as she continued to suck more powerfully, Aang felt him reach his peak. After moaning in pleasure he felt himself cum inside her mouth. At first he was embarrassed but was shocked when she swallowed his load with a smile.

"Are you sure your ready Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes Aang" Katara responded.

Aang slowly lowered himself onto her, relishing in the feel of her body pressed tightly against his. Slowly he brought he member to his opening. After taking a breath he lowered his member inside her womanhood. He could not believe how tight her canal was. It was making him insane with desire. Aang slowly pushed his member inside deep inside her until he reached his barrier.

"Are you ready Katara?" He asked, afraid of hurting her.

After a few deep breaths he saw Katara nod.

Aang slowly pulled out of her and after taking a deep breath himself he thrust deep inside her, shattering her wall.

Aang felt his heart break when she cried out in pain and shed a tear. He quickly lowered his head and kissed away her salty tears. After a few seconds she gave him a passionate kiss to let him know she was ready.

Aang began to thrust slowly inside her womanhood. Soon he began to increase the power of his thrusts until he felt that they were close to their climax. With one final thrust he got as far inside of her as he could and felt her walls close around his penis. At the same time the two climaxed and Aang cumed. Both had screamed each other's name at their climax.

As Aang felt himself soften he slowly moved off of Katara and lay next to her. Both shivering from the aftershock.

" I really love you Katara."

" I love you too Aang."

The two cuddled up to each other and now found no problem falling asleep. Even Aang was able to fall asleep, finding comfort in his new lovers embrace.

Authors Note:

Well that was my second attempt at a lemon, how did I do? Don't be afraid to reply and if you liked this keep a look out for my next lemon, a Tophaang! Also sorry I did not have time to double check it like I usually do, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors!!


End file.
